In robotics, electric motor actuators typically require a mechanical transmission, as motors are most efficient at high speeds and low forces, while applications typically require low speeds and high forces. Traditionally, gear transmissions are employed. However, these suffer from low efficiency, high cost, high weight, and a low tolerance to impact loads.